Memories & Nightmares
by Mario28
Summary: Those story and next story and next story will cower what happened between season 4 and season 5, ENJOY


**TERMINATOR: THE NEW BEGINNING**

"E01 - MEMORIES & NIGHTMARES"

.

.

.

Written by: Mario Šerepec

.

.

.

.

.

This document is fan-produced fiction based on the

television series, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles,

and two seasons worth of fan fiction, F03 and F04, written

by CJ Carter and F5 written by Lumir G Janku. This sub

season explains what happened between F4 ad F5. This is done

in spirit of fan fiction, to have fun and enrich the total

fan experience beyond the limitation of the original story

vehicle.

In that spirit, and holding to the long tradition of free

support and promotion that fanfic brings to a fictional

"universe", this story is being made available for

entertainment purposes of the loyal fans of the show for as

long as the powers that be don't object.

.

.

.

Excerpt from Terminator: The Connor Wars, "Ghost Message"

.com/tcw; Copyright 2010 CJ Carter. Used with

permission.

.

2.

EMBANKMENT SHELTER - MORNING

John is sleeping on his sleeping bag.

JOHN (V.O.)

Dreams are close connected to

Memories. If you had a realy good

dream, you could remember it

forewer.

EMBANKMENT-MORNING

John whit suprisely and disappointment look, like,

i-can-believe-this, looks at Cameron witch holds him by

neck.

JOHN (V.O.)

But if you got the nightmare...the

worst thing is to try run away.

EXT. SEASHORE CLIFF

As eye can see, at edge of cliff are numerous John Connor-s,

theday and night are exchanging rapidly, with each day one

John jumps, and each night two John jumps.

JOHN (V.O.)

The nightmare could follow you

forewer.

All of the sudden all John Connors dissapear to dust anf

flies to sky.

John dressed in like those NASA scientist from 60s and

Cameron dressed in 60s Dress are approaching cliff, holding

hands.

JOHN (V.O.)

If you conflict to your nightmare..

the same nightmare...

could be the best dream.

NUCLEAR POWER PLANT

John and Cameron walks to their Buggy, John wears BDU Pants,

Gray Shirt with Leather jacket, Cameron is dressed like in

S2E19 when interrogate Jesse Except boots are shorter. John

guides Cameron to passenger side.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

3.

CAMERON

Are you driving, me John?

JOHN

Yeah, for change, im driving you.

Cameron puts backpack in Dune buggy and sits in passenger

seat, John goes around and put two plasma rifles in buggy

and sits at driver side, John scratches his scar and looks

at Cameron, Cameron seams lost in her self.

JOHN

Where are the keys?

Cameron is still lost, John Leans to her.

JOHN

Earth to Cameron!

Cameron looks up with faint smile.

JOHN

Whats wrong?

CAMERON

Um..Nothing.

JOHN

Cameron...

CAMERON

Its just...nothing

JOHN

OK then, do you have the keys?

CAMERON

Yes.

Cameron gives keys to John, John looks at Cameron for a

second (Like he expect something) Then he starts buggy and

drives to NW at Pecho Wally Road. They drive in quiet for a

while, John slows down and stops. John exits Buggy and faces

Serrano, Cameron leans to see what is John doing.

CAMERON

Whats wrong John?

Cameron exits buggy and faces John

JOHN

Just want to take a look. You know

everything we have done here...

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

4.

Cameron faces Serrano.

CAMERON

Yes. We did a lot.

JOHN

I could not do it without you.

Cameron proudly smiles, they look each other.

CAMERON

It's time for us to leave John.

Like you sad we did our job.

JOHN

Yes it is,... lets go.

John sits in buggy, Cameron stares for a second she smirks

and then she sits in buggy, and john continue driving.

EXT. DUNE BUGGY - MORNING

John is driving, Cameron sits in passenger side. Road is

little rough. Cameron stares at John, as John is distracted

with that.

JOHN

What?

CAMERON

Nothing...

JOHN

It's obviously something.

CAMERON

I'm just glad you made it, I think

that i couldn't watch you die

again, and go back once more.

JOHN

Yeah we did it wright.

Cameron smiles a bit.

CAMERON

You are weary different from past

John.

There is an awkward silence as Cameron looking at John eyes

and then FINALLY

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

5.

CAMERON

John... do you love me?

John is surprise he considers his answer (inserts from S1

and S2 flashes: Cameron at school, Cameron and John talk a

lot in bed, John activates Cameron in Bed, John activates

Cameron in car, Cameron driving with John to Mexico, John

repair Cameron hand, Cameron gives John Clock...). John

looks at Cameron and smiles

JOHN

Of course NO..

Cameron quickly look at John eyes as her face show anger and

shock, she moves her lips as she is going to say something,

or worse...

JOHN

I fooled you.

Cameron face returns to normal state.

CAMERON

Not funny John, I'm serious.

John looks at Cameron eyes

JOHN

I love you, Cameron...i think you

should know this already.

Cameron happy face

CAMERON

I do, i just want you to say it.

Cameron extends her hand to John cheek, John takes her arm

and kiss the fingers.

INT. ALLISON AND JASON ROOM - DAY

The cubic room has bed, two trunks, trunk pretending to be a

bassinet, and a basket. Jason is playing with is son and

Allison sitting at her bed, she gently looking at Jason and

Michael playing, she cant hold her tears and starts crying,

Jason looks at her, he goes to Allison and sits in front of

her, Jason hugs her, and then he start his tears but not

crying, little Michael looking at Mon and Dad in confusion.

JASON

Let it go, you holding this inside

for Years...Let it go

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

6.

Allison speaks trough tears

ALLISON

It is so hard...Jason, it hurts,

it hurts so much. We lost a lot of

good people, we lost a lot, you

almost lost me...

JASON

Yes we did, yes we did...I'm so

proud of you, I'm so proud...

They both cry, and after a few moments

ALLISON

And then John and Cameron left

us...its like i lost my Brother and

Sister.

Jason looks at Allison as both hands are on her shoulders

JASON

We didn't lose them, we will see

them again, soon.

Cameron calms down a bit.

ALLISON

Are you sure?

Jason puts his right hand at her cheek and wipes her tears.

JASON

Of course Ali, i think they need

some time alone, in all this

fighting they didn't have the time

that we have, You don't think that

John and Cameron will leave us like

that?

Allison has calmed down, and she wipes her tears, Jason sits

close to her on bed and puts his hand around her

ALLISON

Yeah, your right... I'm so busted

up baby.

Jason looks at her

JASON

Com on, I'm taking you to lunch.

Allison looks at Michael

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

7.

ALLISON

What about Michael?

JASON

Savannah is coming, she will take

Michael with us, and then we can

go.

Allison leans her head to Jason shoulder, and they both look

at Michael. After couple of minutes Savannah enters, and

they both look at her

SAVANNAH

Are you two ready to go?

Allison quickly repair his hair and Jason helps her to stand

up, Savannah is watching and smiles.

SAVANNAH

You really are busted.

With small smile Allison looks at Savannah.

ALLISON

Shut up.

Savannah grabs Michael, and they all start walking to

corridor.

SAVANNAH

He is heavier and heavier from day

to day.

JASON

Ali feeds him good.

Allison smiles and kiss Jason in cheek.

INT. CORRIDOR TO MESS HALL

Corridor is about two meters wide and three meters high with

lamps on top. As they walk trough corridor Allison notice

that is almost empty.

ALLISON

Where is everybody?

JASON

I'm shore they are where they

should be.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

8.

ALLISON

Then i should know where...

Jason make you-will-know-in-the-minute face.

As they approaching Mess hall Allison notice ten soldiers

wearing BDU-s and weary serious looking. As she approach

them they all salute in top military manner, Allison is a

bit stunned but keeps her attitude, as she approaches door

firs guard opens the door. (Ooo boy is she going to be

surprised).

EXT. DUNE BUGGY - DAY

John and Cameron are driving in their Buggy, The sky is blue

with partial cloud layer. John slows and then stops, he

looks at Cameron and Cameron looks back.

JOHN

Can you drive for a while?

Cameron nods to John, And they continue to look at each

odder.

CAMERON

John, you need to get out of your

seat for me to enter.

JOHN

Oh...ou..yes

John exits and goes around the Buggy, Cameron follows John

with look, she opens her lips a bit, and exit Buggy when

John reaches her side, John wants to get in but Cameron

stands at entrance.

CAMERON

I want to say you something, John

John looks Cameron in the eyes

CAMERON

The day you activated me in the

vault.

JOHN

Yes?

CAMERON

After Bedell leave, we talk about

my deep dark secret.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

9.

JOHN

You like to dance and music...

CAMERON

Yes i like music and dance. And

after that, you said: Then clearly

there's only one thing left to do.

JOHN

Yes i remember, and i said that we

need to finish our game.

CAMERON

Correct, i have wanted to hug you

before you said that.

John is a little suprised by that, in good way of course

CAMERON

John...We have finished our game.

Cameron hugs John and he hugs her (Like there is no

tomorrow) Cameron and John face is filled with happy

Pan down to them.

HALL - DAY

Mess hall, with now finished walls, few windows, and double

odors near every corner, is filled with enough tables and

chairs, and food and drinks on tables. Allison with Jason

and Savannah who carries Michael, enter mess hall, the

lights are up and Allison sees more than thousand soldiers

all wearing BDU-s including T-Goodnow, Alejandra, Tawny,

Cathrine, Toshiro, Jesse, T-Ellison, Jesse stands next to

stage, and Jesse shouts.

JESSE

Attention!

Everybody stands at attention.

JESSE

There is an General on the deck!

Allison walks to Jesse and sees her soldiers and friends

standing at attention, it is so quiet that only sound are

coming from her Touches Allison shoulder to stop

her, she turns to him

Jason quietly says

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

10.

JASON

This is for you Ali

ALLISON

Jason...

JASON (INTERRUPTS)

You deserve it.

And then they hug each odder weary emotionally, Allison

starts tears, Jesse see that Allison is emotional, she turns

her head to soldiers and shouts.

JESSE

At Ease!

Jesse looks at Allison and Jason still hugging, and start to

clap hands, soon entire hall hums with applause, Then Jesse

release tear, and quickly wipes it off.

JASON

Happy birthday Allison

ALLISON

I love you.

She kiss him in forehead, as theyr seperating they still

hold hands.

JASON

I love you to Ali

Allison releases Jason and turns to Cathrene as she

approaches.

CATHRENE

You should address to your men.

Allison little confused-upset

ALLISON

Butt i...

JASON (INTERRUPTS)

Go

Allison wipes her tears, takes her breath, then she turns to

stage (She looks like officer) as she reaches stage,

everything silences, She salutes at Jesse and Jesse Salutes

her Back, then both shake hands with smile, Allison turns to

soldiers and tries to say something, but it is hard to say

anything, after a moment, FINALLY

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

11.

ALLISON

The soldier will always remember

the men who fight next to them...

But in the memory will always be

men who die next to them, or die

for wounds will newer

heal.

Everybody is bit stunned, there is a thousand shining eyes

stares at her.

ALLISON

We fought together!. We fought

together Ks and Human in the battle

of all battles, and we won. But now

we must continue our fight, not

only on the battlefield, but in our

harts, to preserve memories of our

friends, brother and sisters, who

are not whit us live for

then ones who are alive, and let us

remember the ones who are in

shadows.

Allison nods his head down for memory and closes her eyes,

everybody doo the same, Ks are little confused but they

follow humanS. (there are many tears, nobody is crying but

everybody remembering). After a minnute Alison raises her

head

ALLISON

Derek Resse, Kyle Resse,

T-Jamie,T-Gunter...

Soldiers are surprised as Allison counts the ones who are

not with us, and see the burden she caries, seems like

endless list.

ALLISON

Skullcap, T-Sasha, are

one i remember, and will newer

forget.

Allison pauses and look at Cathrene.

ALLISON

I heard once one person who said;

We can chose who will be our

family, we can chose who will love.

Allison looks at T-Goodnow, T-Ellison, Alejandra, Tawny,

Toshiro, Savanah, And Jason who holds Michael, Jason smiles

and nods to her, Then she looks at soldiers.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

12.

ALLISON

I have a rather big family

Soldiers starts to laugh and chear.

ALLISON

Thank you all, it is OUR birthday!

So lets celebrate!

Allison steps back, end steps form the stage, there is many

and wery loud chearing,applause,whistling,Toshiro approaches

and they both hug.

TOSHIRO

Great speech Ali!

ALLISON

Thank you

Allison relishes him as Jason approaches. She turns to him

and Michael. Allison kisses Michael in forehead, And touches

Jason Cheek.

ALLISON

Think you, baby.

Then She hugs him and Michael Softly.

JASON

I love you...

Allison starts tearing.

ALLISON

I love you to.

Allison kisses Jason in music starts.

ALLISON

There are two people missing.

JASON

Your Brother and Sister.

COALINGA ROAD INTERSECTION - DAY

The Fresno road is in good shape, but interstate below as

well as bridge is a mess, it is a sunny day with a couple

clouds. Cameron standing outside dune buggy scanning

perimeter, and John reads map on hood.

Cameron's POV, Search mode active, there are some data flow

but no threat except few landmines.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

13.

There is some wind blowing on them

CAMERON

We should continue to Fresno

John looks at Cameron

JOHN

What is in Fresno?

Cameron approaches him

CAMERON

A library.

JOHN

Library?

CAMERON

Yes. I would like to read some

books, and we should take some

clothing as well.

JOHN

OK if this is what you want.

John takes map, And they both gets in the Buggy.

BUGGY - DAY

Cameron is on drivers side and John sits next to her, John

looks at Cameron as she starts to drive.

JOHN

You said that you had friend in who

works in library?

CAMERON

Yes. Eric. He had bone cancer, but

after i discovered Myron Stark, and

terminated him...

JOHN (INTERRUPTS)

Myron Stark?

CAMERON

Yes a triple eight,Stark arrived on

December 31,1920 due to temporal

error that deviated his target

window for insertion into the past

trough time displacement machine.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

14.

JOHN

The Skynet made an error?

CAMERON

Apparently he starts to

robbing several banks,to aquire

necessary founds to finish his

mission.

JOHN

What was his mission?

CAMERON

To terminate Governor Mark Wyman.

JOHN

But Wyman wasn't Governor until 99

CAMERON

Yes, Stark began to purchase

numerous pieces of property, and

garnered attention from the media

by hiring non-white labor,treating

them equally and paying double the

usual had to complete

the future construction project.

JOHN

What project?

Cameron looks at John.

CAMERON

The Pico tower.

JOHN

What? You say that Pico tower was

build by terminator?

Cameron looks back on the road.

CAMERON

Yes. Eric and me found blueprints

of Pico tower, with initials M.S.

JOHN

M.S. - Myron Stark, My mom would

love this, what happen next?

Focus on Cameron proud on herself face, Scene insertion of

fighting With Stark

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

15.

CAMERON

I found Stark on standby between

two walls and terminated him.

Cameron looks at john

JOHN

That is a hell of a story.

Cameron looks at the road

JOHN

Wat happen to Eric?

CAMERON

Lather i came back to library and

told him that his cancer is back.

Cameron looks at john

CAMERON JOHN

He loose weight. He loose weight.

Cameron smiles and looks at road, John nods but still look

at her

JOHN

You would be a great investigator.

CAMERON

Yes, i would.

John looks at road

CAMERON

Lather i came home and take the

dirty laundry basket, then you came

home, and i founded that you was

with Riley.

John looks at Cameron open his mouth, he is a little

surprised (Scene insert Cameron Discovered John was with

Riley) John smiles.

JOHN

You were jealous.

Cameron looks at him

CAMERON

Yes, i was.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

16.

The they both look back at road and drive a couple of

minutes in silence. Cameron looks at John, John watches the

road.

CAMERON

We should stop and eat.

Cameron slows down and stops at right side of the road

JOHN

Guess i could eat

EXT. LASSEN AVE - DAY

Its past midday, the ground is brown and a few clouds can be

seen in the sky, there are a couple broken telephone poles

and derailed crossing sign bended from explosion, there

could be seen a dirt road crosses avenue. Cameron exits

Buggy and searches her backpack for food.

JOHN

What do you have for lunch?

Cameron smiles, she will enjoy this way too much

CAMERON

No pancakes...but i bring some

tuff, no water thou

John exits and turns to Cameron, his face is like

how-can-you-do-this-to-me

Zoom at Cameron face

CAMERON

I fooled you again.

John returns to normal state and walks to her with

curiously. Cameron watches him walk, as he approach she

takes plastic box, and extends it to John.

JOHN

Here i made you sandwich

John smiles (Insert scene Cameron ask John to make him a

sandwich)

JOHN

Wat is in there?

NOTE: Cameron talks like she talks when she discovered

lipstick on John neck.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

17.

CAMERON

Bread, Baked rabbit meat, fried

cheese, and potato.

John smiles to her and takes the sandwich, and takes the

bite, Cameron takes her food from backpack.

JOHN (CHEWING)

This is good!

CAMERON

You like it. John?

John turns and goes to passenger side of Buggy, Cameron

takes her bite and sits on drivers side, John sits and puts

both legs trough front window, Cameron put her left leg on

end of console.

JOHN

Yes i like it!

Cameron takes another bite, looking at John

CAMERON

More than those

Crunchy-cheese-snakes?

JOHN

Maybe a little bit more.

Cameron smiles and takes another bite of her food, they both

eat. After John finishes his sandwich he drinks a couple of

drinks of water, then he looks at Cameron.

JOHN

You remember when i repaired your

hand in garage.

Cameron looks at John

CAMERON

Yes, You were ahead of schedule

JOHN

And lader you came to my room and

offered to make me a sandwich.

CAMERON

Yes i did

John smiles

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

18.

JOHN

I should take it.

Cameron smiles

CAMERON

I don't understand, when i was with

Riley in Garage, i didn't know what

i was going to do, you came and

took Riley out and asked me: Whats

happening with you?

Cameron pauses for second

CAMERON

You had concerned expression at you

face.

JOHN

I was concerned.

CAMERON

Why?

JOHN

Well first you tried to kill me,

and then your hand problem, i was

concern that you will terminate

yourself to protect me.

Cameron is little surprised, she opens her lips a little

JOHN

I was realy concern that i could

lose you, and then you give me that

Detonator clock...

CAMERON (INTERRUPTS)

I freaked you out.

JOHN

Yeah you did

Cameron start to stare at John.

CAMERON

Would you kill me... John, if i

was the one who kill Riley?

JOHN

This is the question that Jesse

asked me when i send her away.

John has serious look at Cameron

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

19.

JOHN

The answer was: NO. I could newer

kill you or send you away, newer

and for nobody, including my Mom.

Cameron smiles in relief, John smiles back to her. Cameron

continue driving.

EXT. MC MULLEN GRDE - DAY

The buggy stands on crossroads, John and Cameron sits in

John is taking a look at map, there is a destroyed truck on

road and the bridge is little derelict.

INT. DUNE BUGGY

John looks at Cameron, seriously.

JOHN

You think there will be ENDO-s

CAMERON

I don't know.

Cameron looks at john

CAMERON

You expecting them?

JOHN

I don't know.

Cameron points with finger at map.

CAMERON

We should continue with Mc Mullen

and turn to Fresno here at

Whittersbridge.

John looks at map, Cameron looks at him.

JOHN

Until we get there it will be

night.

Cameron looks at map.

CAMERON

We could spend night here.

Cameron points with finger and John nods to her

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

20.

JOHN

OK, then lets move.

Cameron starts driving, it is silence for a couple of

moments

CAMERON

John...

John looks at her.

JOHN

Yes?

CAMERON

Do you think i am alive?

John is stunned

JOHN

W-What do you mean?

CAMERON

John Henry and i have talk about

this and he ask...

JOHN (INTERRUPTS)

John Henry is asking to many

questions.

CAMERON

So what do you think?

John thinks for a second and considers.

JOHN

Well you driving me, either you are

alive or you are dead.

Cameron looks at John.

CAMERON

Yes but do i actually live?

JOHN

I don't know. am i?

Cameron look back at the road as she consider John answer.

JOHN

You could ask a hundred people

about life and all hundred will

give you a different answer.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

21.

Look, when you are alive you make

your way trough living, making

friends, talk to people, and when

you are dead, your friends are

missing you.

Cameron looks at john whit smile.

CAMERON

You are a wise man John.

John smiles back, all of the sudden a engine winning, They

both turn to look for sound, one plasma shot misses them and

hit the dead tree witch catches fire, Cameron hit the

brakes, HK flies over them with smoke trail and crashes

about 200m left of the Buggy and explode, They both get out

of buggy, Cameron take her plasma rifle and tosses John his,

and they both look at crash site.

CAMERON

That's tight!

JOHN

What was that?

Cameron looks at John.

CAMERON

I saw only one plasma shot,

probably the other cannon exploded.

John looks at her.

JOHN

Do you want to check it out?

CAMERON

No. There is nothing to see, lets

go.

Both of them sits in Buggy and drive off.

EXT. BRIDGE EMBANKMENT - NIGHT

John and Cameron camp under partially collapsed bridge.

Their armored and armed dune buggy sits parked on the

debris-strewn road below.

John sit with his arms resting on his knees. He's bundled

against the night chill. He scratches at the long-healed

burn scar that covers the lower right side of his face.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

22.

JOHN

I should have brought more

ointment.

Cameron sets up a low shelter that's little more than a two

person sleeping bag.

CAMERON

It will take time to make more.

JOHN

Put it on the list.

Cameron hesitates.

CAMERON

I need to tell you something.

JOHN

Yeah?

Cameron continues setting up the shelter.

CAMERON

I found something in the vault. A

message for you.

John sits straighter.

JOHN

From who?

CAMERON

Riley.

John's mouth slackens.

JOHN

Riley.

CAMERON

In the box labeled "Derek's

Things", there was a phone. Not one

of ours. I was able to play a

message.

JOHN

And it was Riley?

CAMERON

Yes. The phone crashed. I could

only get it to play once.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

23.

JOHN

What did she say?

Cameron sits back on her heels.

CAMERON

(Riley's somber

voice) Hey John. If you

got this-

JOHN (INTERRUPTS)

.Use your own voice.

CAMERON

Hey John. If you got this, I guess

I'm dead. Maybe it was Cameron. I

don't know...

RILEY (V.O.) CAMERON

...maybe it was you. ...maybe it was you.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PARK (MARCH 2009) - DAY - CONTINUOUS

RILEY DAWSON sits on the grass.

RILEY CAMERON (V.O.)

If it was, If it was,

RILEY

I don't blame you. But that's not

what i want to say.

In distance, JESSE FLORES jogs on a path, oblivious to

Riley's presence. She soon disappears from view.

RILEY (CONT'D)

John, I'm sorry. I didn't know

how- this- You were just John

Connor, you know? The name. I was

supposed to be saving you. That's

what Jesse said. She's playing me,

I'm pretty sure. She promised me

that... nevermind. It doesn't

matter.

A DOG BARKS in b.g. Riley startles and looks to see a

"pursedog" straining at the leash held by a TWENTY-SOMETHING

WOMAN.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

24.

RILEY (CONT'D)

I was supposed to get you away from

Cameron; to make you remember that

it's metal. I know it wants to kill

me, that's what metal does. I see

it in its eyes. The only reason I'm

still alive is because of you. I've

watched her. I've watched you and

her.

(beat)

Anyway... I'm sorry. John. That's-

that's all I really wanted to say.

That and I'm really glad we spent

time together. I mean, I was with

John Connor. How cool is that? So.

I guess that's it. Wish I'd lived

longer.

CAMERON (V.O.) RILEY

Whathever hapens... Whathever hapens...

EXT. BRIDGE EMBANKMENT - CONTINUOUS

John's paying close attention. Cameron seems like she's

simply doing a play-back.

CAMERON (V.O.) RILEY

...however you do it.. ...however you do it..

John considers the message as Cameron waits patiently.

CAMERON

...beat Skynet. If you do that,

then I'll know I didn't screw

things up too bad. Love you, John.

Be safe.

John considers the message as Cameron waits patiently.

JOHN

When did you find it?

CAMERON

November 9, 2027.

JOHN

That's over six years ago.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

25.

CAMERON

You had other things more important

to deal with. Serrano. This wasn't

critical information.

John presses his lips as he fights his emotions. He relaxes.

JOHN

You're right.

Cameron finishes with the tent setup.

CAMERON

You loved her.

JOHN

Not

enough. (beat)

Why

would Derek have her phone?

CAMERON

I wondered that, too. I discovered

a fingerprint belonging to Captain

Flores. Derek must have gotten it

after he killed her.

John reacts slightly. Cameron looks confident of her

information-that's good enough for John.

CAMERON

The shelter is ready.

John's lapsing into remembrance.

JOHN

Give me a fewminutes, OK?

Cameron quickly assesses the situation.

CAMERON

I'll scout the perimeter.

Cameron gets up and grabs her plasma rifle. She gives John's

shoulder a gentle squeeze before descending the embankment.

John sits, lost in thought.

John gets up and enter the shelter, and quickly fall in

sleep.

26.

EMBARKMENT - MORNING

John gets up and exit shelter, he looks around but there is

no sign of Cameron. John walks around and stops, he quickly

turns and see Cameron which quickly grabs him at the throat.

CAMERON

I'm sorry John.

John whit suprisely and disappointment look, like,

i-can-believe-this, looks at Cameron.

JOHN

What are you doing!

CAMERON

I told you that i might kill you

someday.

Cameron squeezes her hand...

John wakes up, and sees Cameron sitting next to him. He

tilts a bit.

JOHN

Dont do that, my mom did that, i

hate it.

CAMERON

You were dreaming.

JOHN

Yeah, how long did you sit here?

CAMERON

One hour, five minutes - six

minutes.

JOHN

Whats wrong?

CAMERON

I must leave you... John.

John is stunned.

JOHN

Wha..What?

CAMERON

I must return to...

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

27.

JOHN (INTERRUPTS)

Return where?... Cameron...You

cant...

CAMERON (INTERRUPTS)

You cant come with me, but i cant

leave you here.

John is really confused as i-cant-believe-you-saying-this.

CAMERON

What im going to do with you?

John starts to moving back, Cameron watches him as she

watches Riley in garage.

CAMERON

I must leave you, but i can let you

stay here.

Cameron quickly grabs John at throat.

CAMERON

I'm sorry John, the code is masked

in my chip, this is the best

strategy.

Cameron squeezes her hand.

EMBARKMENT SHELTER - EARLY MORNING

John wakes up and see Cameron sits next to him and looks at

him whit a little smile.

CAMERON

Hey.

JOHN

Hey.

John remembers his dream. He is freaked a little.

CAMERON

Whats wrong?

John looks at Cameron eyes.

JOHN

This isn't a dream?

Cameron considers and pinch Johns arm.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

28.

JOHN

Why did you do that for?

CAMERON

For you, to see that you not

dreaming... What was in your

dream?

John relaxes a bit.

JOHN

Actually there was two dreams

repeating over and over. In first

you kill me because Skynet code and

in second you try to leave me and

kill me for Weaver code.

Now Cameron is a little surprised.

CAMERON

I will newer leave you...John

John relaxes and smiles.

JOHN

I know, Cameron, it was just a

dream.

John puts his hand on Cameron hand on ground and look at

hands.

JOHN

How long are you sitting here?

Cameron looks at John arm touching her arm

CAMERON

For a while.

She looks at John, and they look each odder for a while.

CAMERON

John...its time to go.

JOHN

No,... its not.

Cameron is a little confused but still sitting, like she is

expecting that.

JOHN

You say that you will newer leave

me, i trust you, so it is good

enough for me.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

29.

Cameron hesitate a little

CAMERON

And?

JOHN

I say, that i will newer leave you.

John starts to lean to Cameron lips for kiss, Cameron looks

little afraid.

CAMERON (QUIETLY)

And it is good enough for me...

And they finally kiss (its about damn time)

EXT. BRIDGE EMBANKMENT - EARLY MORNING

The sun is rising, there is no cloud in the sky, a beautiful

morning, in the shelter are the silhouettes of John and

Cameron kissing, then they separates but still close.

EMBARKMENT SHELTER - EARLY MORNING

John and Cameron look at each odder and they look like

i-cant-believe-that...(you know)

JOHN

How's that feel?

Cameron opens her eyes and considers.

CAMERON

It was... perfect.

INT. ALLISON AND JASON ROOM - MORNING

Allison awakes and sees Jason still asleep, she sits on bed

and puts her hands on head, (She has headache) she looks at

Michael is still in deep sleep.

ALLISON (TO HERSELF)

Nice going Ali. Nice.

After a moment Savannah enters, she looks normal, Allison

steps outside quietly, Savannah follows.

30.

INT. CORRIDOR - MORNING

Allison and Savannah faces each odder for talk, there is

nobody out there.

SAVANNAH

You look like hell.

ALLISON

Shut up!

They start walking to mess hall, Allison puts his hand on

forehead and moves hand trough hair, Savannah looks at

Allison and smiles.

ALLISON

I feel like hell,how are you?

SAVANNAH

I feel good.

ALLISON

What happened yesterday?

SAVANNAH

Your birthday, you have drink few

beer.

ALLISON

A few?

SAVANNAH

OK, a little more.

Savannah smiles and enjoys this conversation way too much,

she is all evil.

SAVANNAH

And you danced on table...

ALLISON (INTERRUPTS)

I did what?

They both stop Allison looks like she has seen a ghost.

SAVANNAH

And then youuu..

ALLISON

Then i what?

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

31.

SAVANNAH

Then youuu..

ALLISON

Sav...!

SAVANAH

Start... Strip...

Allison has open her eyes so wide that her eyes could fall

on ground. Savannah starts smiling, Allison notice that and

punch Savannah in shoulder, not to hard.

SAVANNAH

What was that for?

Allison smiles and she reliefs.

ALLISON

For lying to me...and being evil.

Savannah smiles and they both continue walking.

ALLISON

I need a coffee.

SAVANNAH

Yeah i could use some to.

HALL - DAY

Mess hall is empty, there is just Allison and Savannah sits

at the table in mess hall cross each odder, on table is a

pot of coffee and each of them has a cup with coffee.

ALLISON

The hall is clean?

SAVANNAH

Well, when Jason and T-Goodnow

carry you to you bed, you ordered

T-Godnow to, order his men to clean

The mess hall after party.

Allison looks at Savannah like

i-cant-believe-that-i-say-that.

ALLISON

I'm evil!

T-Goodnow enters and sits next to Savannah.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

32.

T-GOODNOW

No, your not.

ALLISON

But i ordered...

(INTERUPTS)

No you didn't. After it was over Ks

cleaned the hall. We don't..

ALLISON T-GOODNOW

Sleep. Sleep.

ALLISON

Yeah i know.

Savannah and Allison take a sip of coffee.

ALLISON

How was Jason and Michael doing?

SAVANNAH

Well Jason and You dance most of

time and Michael was in his room.

ALLISON

Who took him?

ALLISON

Tawny took Michael to bed and watch

him.

Allison takes some more coffee

ALLISON

That is nice i must tank her.

Savannah takes some coffee, Allison notice her face is

different

ALLISON

And you?

Savannah considers.

SAVANNAH

I meet a guy.

Allison is holds coffee mug at her lips.

ALLISON

What is his name?

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

33.

Savanna hesitates a bit, Allison drinks and put the mug on

table.

SAVANNAH

Jon Sedwiak.

Allison smiles, Cathrene enters and walks to them, she looks

at Savannah and Allison. Savannah looks at her, Allison

looks at mug.

CATHRENE

Good morning. How are you two?

SAVANNAH

Hey mom, i am good.

ALLISON

Not good.

CATHRENE

You don't look god, do you want me

to make you some deh..[idration]

ALLISON (INTERRUPTS)

No. Thanx.

Cathrene turns her head to Savannah

CATHRENE

We need to talk.

Savannah nods to Cathrene drinks all coffee and stands up,

looks at Allison (still in mess) and T-Goodnow

SAVANNAH

See you guys leader.

And both Cathrene and Savannah leave,Allison watches them.

T-GOODNOW

I don't understand!

Allison looks at T-Goodnow

ALLISON

What?

T-GOODNOW

She said: See you guys la...

ALLISON (INTERRUPTS)

Shut up.

Allison puts her head at table. T-Goodnow watcing her

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

34.

ALLISON

I'm going to my room.

T-GOODNOW

OK

After a moment

ALLISON

Little help?

T-Goodnow stands and helps Allison stand, then he escort her

out of mess hall.

ALLISON

Tanks, i can wallk from here.

She turns and exit mess hall, T-Goodnow watches her as she

exited at wrong door.

EXT. CEDAR CLINTON LIBRARY - DAY

The Library is partially damaged, around library are some

destroyed houses and cars, dead trees lying on the ground,

some smoke can be seen in the distance, The Dune Buggy is

parked at the back of the library, Both John and Cameron

exit buggy.

Cameron takes her plasma rifle, and hands John his.

CAMERON

Are you ready?

John puts plasma pack in rifle, and looks at Cameron.

JOHN

Yes. lets go.

Cameron consider situation.

CAMERON

You should wait outside until is

clear.

John tries to protest.

CAMERON

This is not a discussion.

John sees that he has loose this conversation. Cameron turns

and starts walk to back door. John sits on buggy hood and

watch her.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

35.

Cameron opens the door and enters, Just when the doors close

the ENDO fly trough them, and hits fence, John takes his

rifle and shoot at ENDO-s Head, head splats. Two plasma

shoots can be hear inside, as John rushes to door.

CAMERON

Clear.

John slows down and enters.

INT. CEDAR CLINTON LIBRARY - DAY

The library is in mess, books all over the place. The other

side of library is like nothing happen. John walks to

Cameron and sees two dead ENDO-s, he looks at her.

JOHN

Are you all right?

Cameron look at John.

CAMERON

Yes, everithing is fine.

JOHN

So.. what book do you want to

borrow?

Cameron smiles

CAMERON

Hard to say, there is no librarian.

John smiles back, and they start to walk to bookshelf's. As

they walk Cameron scans the books, John stops.

JOHN

Hey, i remember this.

John takes the book from shelf, Cameron turn and approaches

him, and look at book John holding.

CAMERON

The Wizard of Oz..

Cameron look at John

CAMERON

Really... John...

John Looks at her

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

36.

JOHN

What?

CAMERON

Of all the Books here, you found

The Wizard of Oz.

JOHN

Yeah, its strange.

Cameron smiles, John puts the book on shelf. And they

continue walking trough book rows.

EXT. CEDAR CLINTON LIBRARY - DAY

John and Cameron exits trough the back entrance, Cameron

holds a couple of books and walks to buggy. She puts books

at rear of buggy. John stands on passenger side. Cameron

turns she sees a women hiding behind the fence. As she start

to run to her and John follows, woman wants to run but she

slips on tire and falls, hits his head on the fence, she is

unconscious, Cameron and John rushes to her. Cameron kneel

and remove her hair to see her face.

JOHN

Oh my good!

Cameron stands and look at her she can believe it,John is

stunned, then she looks at john.

CAMERON

Riley Dawson.

JOHN

What is she doing here?

CAMERON

I don't know.

Cameron knee, take her hand and search for barcode and

tattoo star. John is surprised, he sees that there is no

star or barcode.

JOHN

She is a Gray?

Cameron examines Riley for a while then stand next to John,

they both look at Riley.

JOHN

What we will do with her.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

37.

CAMERON

We should take her out of town, and

interrogate her.

John look at Cameron.

JOHN

I want to hear what she has to say.

Cameron takes Riley and put her at back seat, they both

enter buggy, they both look each odder, and then leave.

EXT. BRIDGE EMBANKMENT - DAY

The buggy Arrives and Cameron And John exits, Cameron tooks

Riley who is still unconscious, and drops her on ground,

John has no emotion for her, he walks and stands next to

Cameron.

JOHN

We should address ourselves as

Skynet.

Cameron consider.

CAMERON

Yes. That will be effective.

Riley head starts to move a little and she starts to open

her eyes, and she sees only Cameron and John, she dont see

the Buggy. She is not scared.

RILEY

Who are you?

Cameron approach and knee in front of her, she is all

terminator like, John still standing and watching.

CAMERON

Resistance or Skyinet?

Riley smiles, Cameron glows her eyes and caught her neck,

and lifts her as she stands. John is just watching.

CAMERON

I wont ask again.

Now she is relay scared

RILEY

Skynet, Skynet!

Cameron examines her face, and looks John.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

38.

CAMERON

She is telling the truth.

JOHN

What are you doing here?

Riley look at John.

RILEY

Let me down!

John look at Cameron.

JOHN

Let her down.

Cameron relishes, and Riley falls, she quickly grabs some

air.

JOHN

What is your name?

Riley look at john

RILEY

I don't have a name.

Cameron look at John.

CAMERON

This sound familiar.

Cameron look at Riley.

CAMERON

Then we will give you one.

RILEY

Cant wait to hear it.

JOHN

Riley...Riley Dawson.

Riley is looking confused.

RILEY

How did you...

JOHN

Lucky guess. Now start talking.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

39.

RILEY

Why?

John nods to Cameron, As Cameron start move to grab her

again

RILEY

OK-OK!

Cameron stands next to John first looks at John and then to

Riley.

CAMERON

Talk!

RILEY

After the Skynet lose we... some of

us retreated to Fresno.

JOHN

How many?

Riley looks at John as she recognize him.

RILEY

Y-You are John Connor.

CAMERON

How Many!

RILEY

Ten ENDOs and Ten grays.

Cameron analysys Riley and then looks at John.

CAMERON

She is lying.

JOHN

How Many? i wont ask you again!

Cameron look at Riley.

RILEY

Hundred and fifty something

terminators.

JOHN

Why are you fighting with Skynet?

RILEY

To defeat the terrorists.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

40.

CAMERON

Why?

RILEY

Why what? When i was with

Ressistance i go...

John and Cameron are surprised.

JOHN

Wait, you was with Resistance?

RILEY

i got nothing to eat, i was

strawing, and then i escaped and

joined with Skynet.

John face is filled with anger he has murder in his eyes.

JOHN

What do you know about Connor.

RILEY

He is a Resistance leader, he and

some little cyborg bitch.

And she looks at Cameron, Cameron gets offended by this and

quickly grabs her at throat. John calmly watching. Riley is

choking.

JOHN

Let her go.

CAMERON

Why?

JOHN

Just let her go.

Cameron relishes her, Riley falls to ground, as she came to

herself, Cameron turns and walks to buggy. Riley stands and

start to run away, after a couple of meters Riley turns.

RILEY

I will kill you John Connor!

In slow motion, Cameron walks, BANG! she turns and sees

john aiming his Glock where Riley was standing, John turns.

Normal motion. and starts walking to Cameron, When he

reaches Cameron he hostlers his gun. Cameron takes his hand

and they walk to Buggy. As they reaches Buggy Cameron looks

at John.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

41.

JOHN

She was not Riley i knew.

They both enter buggy and Cameron looks at him she touches

his shoulder they both looks each other.

CAMERON

You are upset.

JOHN

No... disappointed

Cameron look john with compassion, John look at Cameron. He

relaxes a bit, Cameron starts buggy and Smiles at john.

JOHN

I wont mention her again.

CAMERON

Neither will i

Cameron starts buggy and drives to north-west.

BUGGY - NIGHT FALL

Cameron is driving John is asleep next to her, there is a

lot of clouds in the sky, looks like it will rain at night.

John wakes up.

JOHN

We could eat.. Cameron.

Cameron smiles at him.

JOHN

Hey..where are we?

CAMERON

Road 39, near New Melones Lake, we

should spend night there thou.

JOHN

New Melones?

CAMERON

Yes, in 1840, at time of Gold Rush

the lake was discovered by Miners

and they colonized the bank, in

1926 the Melones dam was built and

later in 1944 hydroelectric plant

was built...

42.

John smiles at Cameron and he slows down and

turn of road in forest, she drives near lake and stops.

MALONE - NIGHT FALL

Buggy sits parked near treeline, dirty ground with little

grass, lake is near, and road can be seen in distance.

Cameron and John exits and starts to set up shelter. As

Cameron finishes shelter, John sets small chimney, then he

stands and turn to Cameron

JOHN

You are almost finish, i should

scout the perimeter.

Cameron looks at John and considering

JOHN

We wont discuss this, Cameron

John turns and start walking with smile smile, Cameron watch

him with little anger, grabs Plasma rifle and fire on shot

at fireplace to light fire. John still walking casually.

Cameron finishes shelter, she seams little lost, then she

enters shelter.

AND CAMERON SHELTER

Shelter is little bigger than for two person. Cameron sets

sleeping bags, and sits on one and waits for John. She hear

rain starts to fall in small drops, she seams like she

enjoys the rain, then rain starts to fall little heawyer.

There is no sign of John, Cameron looks little worried as

rain is realy starts falling. All of the sudden she hear

footsteps she grabs rifle, and John enters, John is weary

wet he looks at Cameron and noticed her concerned face, he

drops his rifle next to her. Cameron sits him in front of

herself.

JOHN

Whats wrong?

Cameron starts to undress his wet jacket and dryers his

hair.

CAMERON

I was worried, John

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

43.

JOHN

Cameron...

Cameron is upset. Looks him at eyes.

CAMERON

I was worried!

John touches her left cheek. And hugs her.

JOHN

Its OK i am here now.

They both settle down and look at each other. Cameron turns

and take box with sandwich and gives to John, John takes

sandwich and starts to eat, Cameron takes her food and one

bottle of water, and put between them, then she takes a bite

of her food. John takes another bite, and puts sandwich back

in box.

CAMERON

Whats wrong...John.

John look at her eyes.

JOHN

Why was you so worried?

Cameron considers.

CAMERON

That something might happen to you.

JOHN

Why?

CAMERON

In some old movies, after the

battle, when hero kisses the girl,

he sometimes get shot.

John smiles, Cameron look at him, confused.

JOHN

In witch movies?

CAMERON

In movies with Jean-Paul Belmondo.

John starts to laugh.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

44.

JOHN

Cameron...

CAMERON (INTERRUPTS)

John.. this is serious.

JOHN

Cameron, those are the movies.

CAMERON

Yes i know, but this could happen

thou.

John opens bottle of water and drinks a little and hands

bottle to Cameron.

JOHN

Maybe it will maybe it wont.

Cameron drinks little water and puts bottle between them,

John takes a bite of sandwich.

CAMERON

But i don't want to watch you die.

John think for a second.

JOHN

Have you ever think that maybe you

could get shoot...i dont want do

watch you die either.

CAMERON

Then you will be alone.

JOHN

Then i will be alone.

Cameron thinks, she can figured this ot. John is eating his

sandwich.

CAMERON

What should we do?

John considers.

JOHN

Lets... just live together.

Cameron and John are look each other

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED:

45.

CAMERON

You mean like in those other

movies?

John has finished his sandwich, and lies on sleeping bag.

Cameron watch him and waits for answer.

JOHN

Like in those other movies.

CAMERON

But those movies have...

JOHN

Cameron!

Cameron grabs his plasma rifle. And starts to move.

CAMERON

I'm going to keep a watch.

JOHN

Living together..Cameron, Lie next

to me.

Cameron is confused.

CAMERON

But someone could come here.

JOHN

Maybe yes maybe no.

Cameron drops her plasma rifle close to her sleeping bag and

lies next to John, one hand on rifle, and look at john.

CAMERON

What should i do?

JOHN

I don't know, just lie here.

CAMERON

But i have nothing to do.

JOHN

That what lying means.

Cameron look up, considers for minute.

CAMERON

Do you feel comfortable when I am

lying next to you.. John...

46.

John is fall asleep, Cameron notice this, she does not want

to wake him up.

AND CAMERON SHELTER NEAR LAKE - NIGHT

The ground is wet, the rain has stop, sky is clearing

slowly, a couple of stars can be seen in sky betwen clouds.

JOHN (V.O.)

My mom has said: They don't feel

anything, They don't have feelings,

They don't know love.

Cameron lies in ambulance John sitting next to her, cleaning

Cameron chip, Sarah look at John.

JOHN

(V.O.) JOHN

I said:.. I

know that mom. I know that mom.

Cameron and John hug each other near Serrano.

JOHN (V.O.)

But in those years that we spend

together. I learned that her chip

is not programed, she is not

programed.

John and Cameron kiss in shelter.

JOHN (V.O.)

She is programing herself,...

She is alive.

John helps Cameron to get out from derelict car after he

insert chip. John tosses flare at car.

JOHN (V.O.)

That is the time when my Mom

realized, that back in the

ambulance car...

John and Cameron stands and Looking at Sarah, Derek and

Charley, and fire in the car is burning between them.

JOHN (V.O.)

I was lying.


End file.
